The Twilight 25, Round 8 Flash-Fics
by eternallyedward
Summary: These are my flash-fics for The Twilight 25, Round 8. Each will be between 300-500 words in length. They will be unrelated to one another and are based on photo prompts. Thanks for reading:) Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: # 1  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s): Bella & Edward  
Rating: M  
Word Count:327

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

These are my flash-fics for The twilight 25, Round 8. Each will be between 300-500 words in length, are unrelated to one another and are based on photo prompts. Thanks for reading:) Rated M, just in case.

**...**

Edward's arms were warm around me as we huddled in the back seat. His deep breathing told me he was sleeping; though my eyes were closed, I was wide awake.

We were in his parents' Volvo, bringing Edward to Seattle, where he'd be attending UDub. I wouldn't graduate high school for another year, and the prospect of spending most of it without Edward left me feeling bleak.

I relished the strength in his embrace while I still could. We'd promised each other that this wasn't the end, that we'd call, email, skype—we were in love, and Edward was sure that we could make the long-distance thing work. He'd promised to come home for the holidays, and the occasional weekend when he could swing it.

I wanted to believe we could make it, but...so many didn't. What was so special about us? My biggest fear wasn't that Edward would find someone else; I had faith in him. But he had plans to go to med school, and I knew his studies had to be his first priority. It would only get more difficult as he went on.

Thinking about a future without Edward made my eyes sting with tears. As if he could sense my distress, his arms tightened round me. Blinking, he looked up at me and his eyes clouded over with concern.

"Bella...please don't worry, sweetheart. I promise you, we'll come through this stronger than ever. Med school, becoming a doctor...none of it means anything unless I have you to share it with. Besides, it's just one more year until we'll be together again. Maybe we can get our own place..."

As usual, Edward was the balm my soul needed. Listening to his plans for us, and the faith and confidence he had in our love, made it easier to believe we would be all right.

Looking out the window, I felt like we were moving towards our future, instead of leaving our love behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #2  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):Edward & Bella  
Rating:M  
Word Count:458

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

…

Hearing her story, it was easy to understand why it had taken Bella so long to trust me. She'd been gun-shy about relationships for years after him. I'd been careful to cultivate her friendship before I even broached the idea of us being more.

**...**

When we first met at Rose and Emmett's engagement party she'd been coolly polite when I attempted to draw her out. She'd caught my eye right away; she was beautiful and demure, and I was intrigued. The brief talk we had made me desperate to know more.

At first I thought Bella was playing hard to get, which kind of pissed me off. But then Rose came over and pulled me aside.

"Edward...go easy with Bella. Her last relationship ended horribly. She's not interested in dating. There are other single women here. I could introduce you to my cousin Laur—ˮ

I wasn't deterred. "What happened to her, Rose? Come on, you know me; I won't hurt her. I want to get to know her, see if there's something there."

Rose sighed. "If you weren't such a good friend I'd never tell you this, but...I could really see the two of you hitting it off, if Bella were open to it._ I _know you're a good guy, Edward, but I don't know what it will take to get Bella to see that. She's terrified of being hurt again."

She glanced around. "Come with me."

Rose led me to the spare bedroom and close the door behind us. "This stays between us."

"So a year ago, Bella was engaged to this guy named Jake. She thought he hung the moon. Most of her friends thought he was as arrogant ass, but she insisted we were wrong. He treated her like a queen, she said. He was away on business a lot, but Bella never thought anything of it. He'd come home to their condo with gifts and make these grand romantic gestures, and Bella could overlook all the time he spent away from home."

As Rose went on, I wanted to strangle this guy I'd never even met. Turns out he'd had a wife and family the whole time he was with Bella. All the business trips were actually trips to see them, vacations spent with them. Bella only found out when she came across photos of his travels on his computer—he'd even taken his family to Paris. Needless to say, Bella's whole world fell to pieces.

**...**

That was two and a half years ago.

It took me two months and Rose's intervention to get a dinner date.

Six months for her to agree to be my girlfriend.

Last night, she agreed to be my wife. Together, we'll make our own memories.

**...**

**Thanks so much for reading. I'd love to hear your thoughts:)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #4  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward & Jasper  
Rating:M  
Word Count:434

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

When the first band left the stage Edward moseyed over to the bar for a drink. He'd come alone, and fully expected to leave the same way, until he spied the blond sitting there, head in hand and looking utterly dejected.

Edward stood next to him and ordered a Stella. Quick thinking led him to call, "Make that two!" as he sat on the stool next to the blond man, who ignored him.

Moments later the beers were set in front of him and Edward slid one over to the other man. "You look like you could use this. I'm Edward, by the way."

"Thanks, man. I'm Jasper." He emptied half the bottle in one swallow, and said no more.

Edward was taken aback. He had hoped for a little more than that. "Um, you're welcome. So...what's got you looking so down tonight, Jasper?"

Jasper hung his head and sighed. "My boyfriend—ex-boyfriend, now—and I love this band. We'd been planning on seeing them for weeks, and then a couple of days ago he tells me there's someone else. I don't even know why I came tonight. Glutton for punishment, I guess."

He drained the rest of the beer, and made to get up.

"Wait!" Jasper looked at Edward in surprise.

"Uh, I mean, why not stay for the next set and have a few beers with me?" Edward flashed a grin that usually got him whatever, or whomever, he wanted.

After eyeing him for a moment, Jasper sat back down.

Edward did his damnedest to charm the pants off of Jasper, in a manner of speaking. Soon, he had him laughing and flirting right back.

The beers and the banter made Edward bold, and he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Jasper's lips.

Jasper's eyes widened in surprise before he kissed Edward back.

Pulling away before things got indecent, Edward made Jasper an offer he hoped he couldn't refuse.

"I know you came here for the band, but how about going back to my place? I've got a guitar, and I probably know a few of their songs." He followed with a devilish grin that made it pretty clear he had no intention of playing the guitar if Jasper accepted his offer.

"Hmm...are you gonna serenade me, Edward?" Jasper asked cheekily.

Leaning in, Edward spoke in a low voice. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to keep that smile on your face. I'm not sure it will involve singing, though."

Jasper smiled. "I'd say my night's looking up. Lead the way, Edward."

**Thanks for reading:)) I'd love to hear what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #6  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):Edward and Carlisle  
Rating:M  
Word Count:465

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Edward rolled over and opened the nightstand drawer, hoping to find the novel he'd been reading. Instead he pulled out a glossy brochure with a picture of gorgeous green hills and a crumbling, yet majestic castle on the cover. _Discover Ireland, _it read across the top.

Giving his partner a curious look, he asked, "Planning a trip, Car?"

Having been engrossed in a game of chess on his laptop, Carlisle hadn't noticed what Edward pulled out of the drawer. When he finally looked up, his eyes widened. "Oh, shit. No, I mean, yes...well, this wasn't how I'd planned to do this, but I suppose the cat's out of the bag now."

He close his laptop and turned to Edward with a smile. "I was planning a trip, for both of us. I want to take you to Ireland to celebrate our third anniversary, Edward. And—ˮ He walked over to his dresser and took something from the top drawer. Climbing back into bed, he held out a small robin's-egg blue box. "I want to make it official. Be my husband, Edward. Marry me."

Edward gasped and nodded furiously. "Yes, yes. God, I love you, Car." He flung his arms around Carlisle and clung to him.

When he pulled away Edward was grinning, although his eyes glistened. He opened the Tiffany box and stared at the simple platinum band inside. "It's perfect. What about yours, though?"

"I thought I'd get the same one, and we could each have the other's name inscribed on the inside of the band. Unless—ˮ

"No, no, I love that idea. And honeymooning in Ireland—you know I've been dying to go there. Thank you, babe."

Carlisle smiled uncertainly. "Well...I was thinking. Instead of just honeymooning in Ireland, we could celebrate our marriage there, as well. You know, with our families and friends. If, of course, you want that."

Edward looked at his lover with a skeptical expression. "Carlisle, I know you well enough to know that you weren't 'just thinking' about anything. Tell me."

"I may, um, have rented the castle you saw on that brochure. And invited our families to join us."

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head, laughing. "There goes my dream of a quiet, relaxing honeymoon with you."

Carlisle looked crestfallen. "I thought you'd want your family there, Edward. It's not for the entire time; we'll still have a whole week to ourselves—ˮ

Edward leaned over and stopped Carlisle's panicked rambling with his lips. "I'm kidding, hon. Of course I want our families there. I want them to celebrate our love with us. Just so long as I get some alone time with you."

Carlisle rolled over on top of Edward, making him groan. "Oh, don't worry about that. There'll be plenty of alone time..."

**...**

**Thanks for reading—please let me know what you think:)**


	5. Chapter 5

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #5  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):Edward and Bella  
Rating:M  
Word Count:471

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

"Ooh!" Bella screeched as Edward picked her up like a rag doll and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you ass!" Bella slapped at his back, but Edward just grinned. He hoped she wasn't really angry with him. They'd been best friends since Bella had moved to Forks in first grade, and Edward could always get her to smile, no matter how foul her mood might be. He hoped she'd still be smiling after she heard what he had to say to her.

He carried Bella into the forest, away from the sounds of their friends laughing and carousing at Emmett's party. They'd all be graduating from Forks High in just a few weeks, and this was one of the last times they'd all be together.

When they reached a little clearing Edward set Bella on her feet, his eyes sliding closed as she slid down the front of his body.

Bella stood in front of him, hands on her hips, the top of her head barely reaching his chin. "What the hell, Edward? What's with the Neanderthal act? You're lucky I—ˮ

Edward knew he had to act before his courage ran out. Laying two fingers across Bella's lips, he pleaded with her. "Bella, hear me out, please. I've been wanting to tell you for so long, and seeing you there, flirting with Newton, it just about drove me out of my fucking mind. I love you, Bella. Christ, I'm so in love with you. I'm sorry for telling you like this and for going Neanderthal on you, and—I love you. That's it."

Edward stood there, looking embarrassed and feeling defeated. What the hell _had_ he been thinking?

Bella was momentarily stunned by his outburst. When she saw the tortured expression he wore, she couldn't let him stand there and stew any longer.

"You big dope," she chastised gently. "Don't be sorry for loving me. I love you, too, Edward. I've been in love with you since I was old enough to understand what it meant. Maybe even before that."

Shock kept Edward from doing anything but gawk at Bella. Eventually, he found words. "But...Newton?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Never stood a chance. It's you, silly, always has been. You were just too dense to notice."

Her voice shook as she whispered. "Your timing sucks, though. Next year I'll be in Seattle and you'll be—ˮ

"—in Seattle," Edward finished. "I couldn't go to Chicago and leave you here. I'll be at UDub, with you."

Edward gathered Bella into his arms. He leaned down to press his lips lightly to hers, but Bella quickly deepened the kiss.

Pulling back to catch her breath, Bella raised her eyebrow. "Don't hold out on me, Cullen. I've waited years for this kiss, so make it good."

And he did.

…

**Thanks for reading-I'd love to know what you think:)**


	6. Chapter 6

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #9  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):Edward and Bella  
Rating:M  
Word Count:433

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Bella jumped when her bedroom door opened. She was on edge; her mind had been racing since Edward left to go to the Port Angeles CVS.

"Hey, you okay? Sorry it took so long. I got a couple different ones, just to be sure." He handed the white bag to Bella, who took it with a shaking hand.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella, kissing the top of her head. "Whatever happens, we'll be okay. I promise, Bella—I'm not going anywhere. But first, we need to know what we're dealing with. Can you—?"

Bella wiped her eyes and nodded, taking the bag and walking to the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later, and sat next to Edward on her bed. He smiled and entwined their fingers, giving a little squeeze. Bella rested her head against his shoulder, as always finding comfort in his touch. She closed her eyes and breathed in his familiar clean, soapy smell.

"How long?" he asked softly.

"How long until what?"

"How long until we know?"

"Oh. Um, we should be able to tell now, I guess." For a moment Bella had actually forgotten why they were sitting here, waiting to find out if their lives were about to take a sharp turn away from the path they'd laid out for themselves.

Rising from the bed, she kept hold of Edward's hand. "Come with me?"

"Of course." Together they went into the small bathroom.

"You look." Bella could barely get the words out.

Edward examined one of the plastic sticks, then the other. Relief washed through him.

"Negative. They're both negative, baby." He hugged Bella close to him, rocking her gently as her body heaved with conflicting emotions.

"Now isn't the right time for a baby, but you know I'd stand by you no matter what, right? If those tests had been positive, we'd have dealt with it together. I love you, Bella."

Sniffling, Bella burrowed her face into Edward's faded flannel shirt. "You'd have been okay with it if I _was _pregnant? And I wanted to keep it?"

Edward took Bella's face gently in his hands. "Yes. We'd have found a way to make it work. It was stupid of us to be so careless in the first place, but whatever happens, I'm right there with you, Bella—forever.

"And someday, when we're ready, we'll be sitting in our house or apartment, hoping those tests are positive."

With a wistful smile, Bella threaded her fingers through Edward's hair and pulled him to her for a kiss.

_Someday._

_**...**_

_**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #11  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett  
Rating:M  
Word Count:489

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Bella, Rose and Alice were feeling giddy. They were headed home—sophomore year was finished, and all three were looking forward to summer, such as it was, in Forks.

Alice hung out the window. "Woohoo! Summer's here—Rose, stop! Pull over!"

Rose looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Are you crazy? I'm not picking up hitchhikers!"

"I know them, Rose. Well, one of them—the blond, that's Jasper, from my PoliSci class. Pull over!"

With a dramatic eye roll and a sigh, Rose eased the car onto the shoulder. By now she had passed the beat up old Volvo wagon, so she backed up carefully. Three dejected-looking guys perked up at the approaching vehicle, looks of hope on their faces.

The tall, handsome young men ambled over. The biggest of the three walked up to the driver's side with a grin. "Hey! Thanks for stopping. I'm Emmett."

"Hi, Emmett. I'm Rose. These are my friends, Alice and Bella." Rose smiled flirtatiously. With his dimples and linebacker build, Emmett was just her type.

"Jasper's mine." Alice hissed from the back.

Emmett's friends were peering curiously into the car, so he made introductions. "Oh, uh, this is Jasper—ˮ The blond waved, and Alice opened the door and jumped out.

"Hi Jasper! Alice, from Professor Cope's class? I thought it was you..."

"...and this is Edward."

Bella felt her cheeks heat up as intense green eyes met hers. She recognized him from school, had swooned over his chiseled jaw and unruly auburn hair, but had never had the courage to approach him.

"Hey, Bella. I've noticed you around campus."

"Hi, Edward." Bella was surprised and pleased that Edward recognized her.

"You break down?" Rose asked.

Emmett laughed. "Edward was sure he'd make it to the next exit to get gas, but turns out he was wrong."

All eyes turned to Edward, who turned red and shot Emmett a dirty look.

"Well, I can get you to a gas station and back." Rose smiled flirtatiously.

"That'd be great! Eddie can wait here with the car."

Alice piped in. "Jasper and I will ride with you two. Bella can wait with Edward. Come on, Jasper!"

Bella recognized that her friends had paired off and were deliberately leaving her with Edward.

As the others piled into Rose's car Edward smiled kindly. "So, I guess it's just you and me for a while, Bella."

"Yeah..." Bella blushed.

With some gentle prodding, Edward got Bella to open up. They had moved closer together as they talked, and Edward twirled a strand of Bella's hair around his finger. Taking a chance, he moved in slowly and touched his lips to hers, and she kissed him back.

Stopping to take a breath, Edward asked,"Did you notice me, too, Bella?"

Bella smiled. "Yes."

"You know, I think running out of gas was the best thing I could have done today."

…

**Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think:)**


	8. Chapter 8

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #19  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating:M  
Word Count:481

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**...**

"Mike, why are we here? In a _cemetery_?" Bella had reluctantly agreed to go out with Mike Newton after he'd pestered her for weeks. Now, she was regretting it. This was not her idea of a great first date.

He laughed. "This place is ancient. They don't bury people here anymore. But there are some great parties in the old mausoleums. Don't worry, the cops don't even bother patrolling around here."

Fear and anger warred in Bella. "Are you telling me we're going to a party in a crypt? Jesus Christ, Mike. Take me home!"

"Bella." Mike's tone was condescending. "It's right over here. What's the big deal? Come on, I'll get you a beer to help loosen you up." He winked, making Bella's skin crawl.

The mausoleum Mike had pointed to loomed ahead. Its grey stone was mottled with moss and lichen in sickly shades of green. Tall columns flanked the heavy door, which had been pried open. Despite the promise of a party, no sound came from within.

"Hmmm." Mike walked ahead, peering up over the door. "Masen. This is it, but...where is everybody? Come on, let's go in. Maybe they had to take off and left a note."

Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not going in there."

She felt panic coming on, but fought to keep her composure until she was safely out of this awful place.

"Suit yourself." He slipped in through the partially open door.

After ten minutes had gone by without a sound, and Mike didn't reappear, Bella's heart was thudding madly in her chest. She crept a few steps closer. "Mike? _Mike_!"

"Hello."

With a gasping sob, Bella whirled around. At the bottom of the mausoleum's steps stood a young man. Tall, pale, with a shock of wild auburn hair, Bella couldn't help but notice his beauty, petrified as she was.

"Who—who are you?"

He smiled. "My name is Edward. Were you looking for someone?"

"My...date. There was supposed to be a party here." Bella shivered, repulsed by the place.

Edward frowned. "A party? In a mausoleum? Terribly disrespectful, wouldn't you agree?"

Edward's sudden appearance and formal manner made Bella uneasy. "I—I didn't want to come here. I want to go home."

"That's what they all say. What about my home, though? You come to desecrate it, and then want to go home. It hardly seems fair."

Bella blanched. "Your home? What do you m—ˮ

The moon peeked out from behind the clouds, illuminating Edward's crimson eyes.

Shock rendered Bella mute. In a flash Edward was beside her, stroking her cheek with a cold finger.

"Beautiful Bella. You're much too pretty to simply be a meal.

"Forgive me; I'm a terrible host. Come inside, take a look around. You and I will be spending a lot of time here..."

**...**

**This is definitely out of character for me but it was a lot of fun to write. Let me know what you think:)**


	9. Chapter 9

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #20  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s): Edward and Bella  
Rating:M  
Word Count: 499

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

"Bella? You all right?"

Bella carefully negotiated the dark living room and flung open the front door. Edward stood on the porch, dripping wet and holding a flashlight and backpack. Bella pulled him inside and slammed the door against the howling wind.

"Thank God you're here. I can't find a flashlight, and I've just been sitting here trying not to freak out." Her heart was pounding and she could struggled to control her breathing.

Edward wrapped her in his arms, stroking her hair and murmuring, "It's okay...it's okay."

Two weeks ago, Bella had been walking home from her waitressing job late one night. Three drunken young men had accosted her. Thankfully, Edward had been out walking his German shepherd, Jake, and the three men took off, leaving Bella scared but unharmed.

Ever since, Bella had been having nightmares and sleeping with the light on. Edward had been a godsend. He'd signed up for self-defense classes with her, and was available any time she called and just needed to be held. Tonight's sudden storm and power outage had sent him him racing over to make sure she was okay.

Gradually Bella calmed down, secure in Edward's arms. Edward lit a couple of candles he'd brought. They sat on the couch, talking and waiting for the lights to come on. When half an hour had passed, and still no power, Edward had an idea. He grabbed the blanket off the back off the couch and got to work.

"When I was a kid and the power went out, my dad would make a blanket fort and we'd get under it with a flashlight and play games or tell stories. It made something scary seem fun, instead."

He had draped the blanket over the arms of the couch and the chair next to it. Grabbing Bella's hand, he scooted under it and switched on his flashlight, grinning.

From his backpack he produced a small pad and pen, and they spent a little while playing hangman. Finally Bella sighed. Edward could see that she was getting antsy. "What shall we do now?"

Edward knew what he wanted to do; had wanted to do for months. Impulsively, he leaned forward and tenderly kissed Bella's lips. When she didn't pull away, he went back for a longer, deeper kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for such a long time."

"I've _wanted_ you to do that for such a long time. Why didn't you?"

Edward flushed. "We've been friends forever, Bella. I didn't want to jeopardize that."

"Then why now?"

"What happened with those guys made me realize how much you mean to me, Bella. I want to take care of you, protect you...be everything to you."

Bella smiled and snuggled into his arms. "You already are. Nothing scares me when I'm with you."

She switched off the flashlight. "We should conserve batteries. There's no telling how long this storm could last. We could be here for a while..."

…

**Thanks for reading:) I would really appreciate it if you would take a moment to let me know your thoughts! **


	10. Chapter 10

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #7  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):Edward and Jasper  
Rating:M  
Word Count:488

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Damn, it was foggy tonight. I could barely see five feet ahead of me as I carefully made my way down the path behind the school that led into the forest. Reaching our spot, I sat on a fallen log, waiting.

_Crunch, crunch_. The sound of footsteps on dry leaves alerted me to his presence. It was a familiar scenario, something we did two or three times a week. Make up some excuse for the parents, race over to the school and down the path to...bliss. Forbidden, shameful, secret bliss.

"Edward." Jasper appeared at my side, materializing out of the fog like an apparition.

"Fuck, Jasper..." I moaned as our mouths met hungrily, his tongue immediately pushing inside. Our bodies were mashed up against one another, our hards cocks rubbing through the thick denim that separated us.

There was a ferocity in the way he handled me, something desperate and new, but I didn't question him. When he pulled back and ripped open his fly, ordering me to get on my hand and knees, I did it. The cool, dry leaves crackled under me as he worked slick fingers inside me. He didn't spend as much time prepping me as he usually did, and I grunted as he shoved his way inside with harsh groan.

He worked me fast and hard, and within minutes we were both coming, sweaty and panting. Jasper collapsed on top of me, sending me sprawling onto the leafy ground.

"Jesus, Jas, what was that about?" I wiggled around underneath him until I was facing him.

He locked eyes with me. His expression was intense. "Edward, baby, I want to tell our parents. Hell, I want to tell everyone. I don't want to hide any more. This—meeting every couple of days—it isn't enough. I love you, and I'm not ashamed of it."

"Okay. I mean, I know my parents will be cool about me being gay, but what about yours, Jas? Aren't you worried about your dad's reaction?" Jasper's father was a former Marine and a bit of a hardass. I worried about how he'd treat Jasper once he found out.

"I don't know about my dad. But I think my mom knows, Edward. She's been dropping hints, telling me she'll always love me, no matter what. So if my dad's pissed, at least it'll be two against one." His laugh sounded forced.

I held his face in my hands. "Let's do it, babe. I don't want to hide anymore, either. And if things don't go well at your house, you can always come and stay with me. You know my mom and dad love you like a son."

He smiled mischievously. "Son-in-law, more like."

I pulled him close to me, so that our foreheads touched. "I would love that, someday. For now, let's just get through coming out."

He smiled. "Together."

"Together," I agreed with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #8  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):Edward and Bella  
Rating:M  
Word Count:363

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**...**

"Uh, a cosmopolitan, please."

Hmm. I didn't get many guys in here ordering cosmos.

I stared at the handsome young guy sitting at my bar. He'd come in earlier with half a dozen other guys, who were now watching him and trying not to laugh.

"Really? A cosmo? This for your girlfriend?" I knew he hadn't come in with a girl, and I immediately felt bad for teasing him. His face and ears were bright red.

"Uh, no. No girlfriend. Actually, I was wondering—ˮ he paused and palmed the back of his neck, his blush deepening—"um, I was wondering if you'dliketogooutsometime? With me."

I was pretty sure I'd just been asked out. "One more time, at normal speed?"

At this point he couldn't get any redder. "Would you go out with me sometime, Bella?"

He knew my name, but then again so did a lot of my regulars. "First things first. What's your name?"

"Edward. Edward Cullen."

"So Edward,what's with the cosmo? Is that really your drink of choice?"

He rolled his eyes. "No. That was Emmett's idea. He said it would 'catch your interest' and 'make me look sophisticated.' I really just looked like a moron, didn't I?"

Besides being hot as hell, his shyness and awkwardness were endearing. Plus, he had sex hair. Good hair is important.

I didn't want to exacerbate his discomfort so I smiled. "You looked...nervous. And a little shy. Understandable, since you were about to ask me out."

He smiled back. "Yeah, about that..."

"I'd love to go out with you, Edward. In fact, my shift ends at nine. Why don't you hang around until then and we'll go get something to eat? Get to know each other."

Edward's face relaxed into a gorgeous smile. "Yeah? That sounds great. I'll see you at nine, Bella."

As he walked away, back to his friends, I chuckled to myself as I called over one of the waitresses.

A few moments later, I watched as Edward burst into laughter when the tray of cosmos was delivered to his friends' table. He glanced over, a huge grin on his face, and gave me a thumbs-up.

**...**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review-they make me smile:)**


	12. Chapter 12

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #10  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):  
Rating:M  
Word Count:441

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**I own nothing related to Twilight.**

…

Edward was excited. He'd come home from work with the blueprints he'd drawn up for their dream house. He and Bella had talked for months about their preferred architectural style (Craftsman) and how many bedrooms they wanted (four—a master suite, a guest room and two for the children they hoped to have in the near future). They'd spent weeks designing the state-of-the-art kitchen, something Bella had dreamed of for years and they could finally afford. Edward had made sure their house had an open, airy floor plan, with lots of windows and two reading nooks, a surprise for Bella, who was a voracious reader. He couldn't wait to show her the final plans.

He had the blueprints spread out on the dining room table when Bella walked in. Her eyes widened in delight. "Is that...?"

"It sure is. Come here, baby, take a look. If you give it your okay we can break ground in a few weeks."

Bella stood by Edward's side as he pointed out all the features of their future home. Bella hugged him tightly when he pointed out the reading nooks, and the floor-to-ceiling windows in their bedroom which would look out into the forest. Her eyes were glistening when she pulled back, an adoring smile on her face.

"Thank you, Edward. It's perfect. It's everything I ever wanted. There's just one thing..."

Edward's eyebrows drew together as he tried to figure out what he'd forgotten. "What is it, Bella? Do you want another closet?"

Bella sheepishly shook her head. "No, it's just...you didn't forget about the wishing well, did you?"

Edward shook his head and chuckled, then pulled Bella to him. She looked a bit embarrassed. "No, baby, I didn't forget. I promise, you'll have your wishing well, just like you remember it."

The house Bella had lived in with her father had had a little stone wishing well with a wood-shingled roof that looked like it belonged in a fairy tale. Bella had always loved it, and when her father passed away and the house was sold, she'd begged Edward to build one just like it for her. Knowing that it held sentimental value for Bella, Edward had promised. He adored his wife, and couldn't deny her anything.

"Thank you," Bella murmured, hugging him close. "I love you, Edward. You're so good to me."

"Whatever makes you happy makes me happy. Who knows, maybe all our wishes will come true."

Bella pecked his cheek. "Mine already has."

…

**Thanks for reading—I'd love to hear your thoughts:)**


	13. Chapter 13

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #3  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):Edward and Bella  
Rating:M  
Word Count:454

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**I own nothing related to Twilight.**

**...**

Bella imagined how easy it would be...it was pitch black here, and the road twisted in a blind curve. She pictured herself lying on the cool asphalt, waiting for the next vehicle that rounded the curve to end her misery. This had been a long time coming; it wasn't a rash decision.

As she stepped onto the road, she saw headlights approach, then the silence of the night was rent by the squeal of brakes. Before she knew what was happening a pale young man stood by her side, staring into her eyes with an intensity that shocked Bella out of her stupor.

"What the hell were you thinking? Look at me, please, Bella! You could have been killed, what—ˮ

Bella cut him off sharply. "How do you know my name?" She backed away, shaking off the cold hand

that he had placed on her shoulder.

"Please don't be scared. I—I've been watching you, Bella. Looking out for you. I find myself...very drawn to you." He gave her a tentative smile and took a step closer.

"You're very unhappy, aren't you? Tonight you were going to—you wanted to end your life. I couldn't allow that to happen." He spoke softly, soothingly, and she noticed that his eyes were an unusual amber color.

Ashamed, she gave a barely discernible nod.

"What if I told you that I could offer you a life beyond your imagination, Bella? One where you would never be unhappy, never be sick or grow old? Never die."

Bella answered in a broken whisper. "Why would I want to live forever? I can barely stand the thought of another day."

He opened his arms, and Bella stepped into them, somehow knowing he meant her no harm, despite his obvious otherness. He pulled her close, kissing her hair. "You would have me, Bella. You're meant to be mine, and I am meant to be yours. I can promise you an eternity of loving one another, of experiencing anything and everything your heart desires, without pain or despair. Say you want it, Bella. Say you want _me_."

"I don't even know your name."

"Edward. My name is Edward."

Bella paused, somehow knowing that once made, her choice couldn't be reversed. Holding his warm amber gaze, she breathed, "I want it, Edward. I want _you_."

Swiftly he bent her backwards, his cold lips on her throat bringing her one step closer to the eternity he'd promised. 

…

**Thanks for reading:) I'd love to hear your thoughts.**


	14. Chapter 14

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #15  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):Edward and Bella  
Rating:M  
Word Count:494

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

"I'll have a—ˮ

"Large hot chocolate with marshmallows, please. And a large vanilla chai."

Bella looked over her shoulder at the tall, handsome man who'd called out her drink order. "That's really not necessary. I can get my own drink, thank you."

"Look, Bella—I'm sorry that we got off on the wrong foot. I didn't know Masen Corp. was your account, honestly. I'm an idiot with a big mouth, but I never meant for this to happen. I'll talk to Mr. Jenks and tell him he should give it back to you—ˮ

Bella turned to him, her face tight with anger. "I think you've done quite enough, Edward. If you could refrain from stealing any more of my clients, I'd appreciate it, but I do not want a drink or anything else from you." She turned toward the door, intent on getting away from the jackass, hot chocolate be damned.

Bella's relationship with Edward had been tenuous from the moment he stepped into the office a week ago, but today had been the last straw. He had been transferred from the Chicago office, and was brash and rather smug. She knew that it hadn't been intentional on his part, but when he'd made a suggestion regarding one of her accounts and Jenks had liked it so much that he'd given the account to him, Bella had seen red. She was so pissed right now, she could spit nails.

"Bella." Edward had followed her, tugging at his hair in frustration. When she continued to ignore him, he decided to pull out all the stops. "Bella!"

Bella froze at hearing her name bellowed a la Stanley Kowalski in the middle of the crowded sidewalk. She looked back to see Edward on his knees, his eyebrow cocked as if daring her to ignore him. When she didn't move, he continued yelling at the top of his lungs. "Bella! Please, forgive me. Let's make a fresh start. Have dinner with me, please?"

A small crowd had gathered now, and some were calling out to her. "Aw, forgive him, Bella!" "Give the guy a break!" Bella could feel the blood rushing to her face. Walking over to Edward, she grabbed his arm and yanked, hissing, "Get up, you ass!"

Grinning up at her, he asked, "Will you let me take you out to dinner?"

Grudgingly, Bella noted that he really did have a beautiful smile. And he had gotten down on his knees and begged...

"Yes, I'll have dinner with you," Bella conceded wearily. "Now, get up, please."

Edward stood and brushed off his knees. "I really am sorry about everything, Bella. I'll see what I can do about—ˮ

Bella held up her hand, silencing him. "You can start by getting me my hot chocolate, and we'll figure out the rest."


	15. Chapter 15

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #23  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):ExB  
Rating:M  
Word Count:476

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Edward froze when he heard the scratching sound outside his window. He nearly fell out of his bed when he saw a dark shape crouched on the roof outside his window. Peering out into the blackness, he gasped as realization hit him. "Bella?"

He rushed to open the window. Leaning out, he extended his arm, whispering, "Take my hand and be careful."

He grabbed her as she started to climb in, helping to steady her so she wouldn't fall. "What happened? Are you all right?"

It wasn't unusual for Bella to show up like this. She was fearless, and would climb the tree that grew close to the house on this side, drop onto the roof and carefully make her way to Edward's window. Typically she did this late at night, when her mother and her boyfriend had come home drunk and were fighting. As strong as she was, she hated the screaming and cursing that sometimes went on for hours.

Tonight she just curled up against Edward, taking solace in his strong arms and warm body. He pulled the comforter up over them, just holding her until he had to ask; had to make sure she was okay.

"Bella...he didn't touch you, did he?" The idea of that drunken ass putting a hand on Bella made his blood run cold.

Her reply was quiet, flat. "No. He smashed the flatscreen, though. I don't think he meant to; he threw a bowl at Renee and it missed."

Edward hated that Bella had to live in that house. They only had three more months of high school, and then they'd be going away together. They'd both been accepted to UDub. Bella had worked like crazy to maintain her 4.0 average, and Edward's parents had helped her with her application, doing what her own mother would not.

"You can't go back there. What if he doesn't miss next time? What if it's you he hits? I'd kill him, Bella. Stay here with me. In a few months you'll be out of there for good."

Her quiet sniffling broke his heart. "I can't rely on you and your family for everything. I can take care of myself.ˮ

Holding her close, feeling the ache in his chest at the thought that she could have been hurt, Edward couldn't hold it in any longer. He had to tell her.

He pushed her hair out of her face and stared earnestly into her eyes. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to take care of you, too. You _can_ rely on me. I—I love you, Bella."

The look of hope in her eyes made Edward feel ten feet tall. Her tears this time were joyful ones. "I love you, too."

Lying there, warm and secure in each other's arms, they looked forward to a brighter future.


	16. Chapter 16

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #21  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):Edward and Bella  
Rating:M  
Word Count:486

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Edward stood at the end of the wooden dock, dripping wet and shivering. He hated this lake, hated the house that overlooked it, hated that he'd had to come here at all to spend the summer with his mother and her new husband. It was June, but the water here was cold and the bottom of the lake was rocky; nothing like the warm water and sandy beaches he'd left behind in California.

"Don't you have a towel?"

He turned towards the voice, which had come from a girl who'd walked out of the woods that bordered the lake. A rather pretty girl, with tan skin and long, chestnut hair, wearing a modest blue swimsuit.

"Huh? Oh, no, I didn't think of it. Didn't realize it would be so cold."

She laughed. "Um, you're in Maine now, not California."

Edward's brows drew together. "How'd you know I'm from California?"

The girl stepped closer, and Edward felt his heart beat a little faster. He wished he had brought a towel, because, well...it was going to be embarrassing if she looked below his waist. "My dad's the chief of police. He knows everyone here, even the summer people. I'm Bella."

Edward was smitten. He ran up to the house to change, while Bella swung her legs off the end of the dock, her face turned up to the sun. When he returned, they walked to the little general store that sold delicious homemade ice cream. From that very first day, they were inseparable.

They swam, explored the woods and on rare rainy days would head inside to play games or watch dvds in Edward's room. His mother was usually preoccupied, and his stepfather didn't say much to Edward, so he and Bella usually were free to do as they pleased without interference. In this way, Edward had his first kiss with Bella, felt her bare breasts and in return, felt a girl's hands on him for the first time.

It was a shock to him when August finally rolled around, and his mother began talking about sending him back to California. He really hadn't given it much thought, but now that the end of summer and of his time with Bella was imminent, his heart hurt at the thought of leaving.

The night before he left, he and Bella sat on the dock, kissing and promising that they would stay in touch until next summer. He gave her the biggest and most beautiful of the smooth rocks he'd gathered on the shore of the lake, wordlessly handing it to her because of the lump in his throat. When she hugged him, he felt her tears on his neck.

He left the next morning without seeing her again. As the car took him towards the airport, he remembered how he'd hated everything about this place at first. He couldn't have imagined he'd hate leaving it most of all.

**Thanks for reading—please leave a review, say hi, let me know what you thought:)**


	17. Chapter 17

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #22  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):Edward and Bella  
Rating:M  
Word Count:435

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Bella loved this time of day—the sun just coming up over the horizon, long shafts of light cutting through the trees that grew along either side of the narrow dirt road. It was her favorite place to run because it offered complete solitude, aside from the squirrels and chipmunks that crossed her path now and then.

The dappled sunlight made the large, protruding root almost impossible to see. Bella went down hard, the air knocked out of her lungs. She sat there for a moment, stunned, trying to draw a breath, and saw something flash by in her peripheral vision. It was much larger than a squirrel, and for the first time ever in this familiar place, she felt apprehension.

A shadow fell across the road, and she looked up in surprise to see a tall young man, nicely but inappropriately dressed for this dirt road in the middle of nowhere. He crouched down beside her, an earnest expression on his handsome face. He extended a pale, elegant hand. "Can you stand?"

Bella examined her leg. There were scrapes and bruises, but worse, her ankle was swollen and throbbing. "I—I don't know. Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"I live over there." He gestured vaguely behind, where Bella could see only woods.

"And you just happen to be walking by, at six in the morning, dressed to the nines, on a road where I've never seen another human being this early?" Fear was starting to creep up Bella's spine.

"You've never seen another...human here? Interesting." Edward's stare was penetrating, and Bella felt her fear slowly dissipating, felt the pull to this strange young man growing stronger.

Hi voice was low and melodic, almost a whisper. "I've been waiting for you, Bella. For such a long time. I've been watching you for months, trying to do the right thing...but I can't any more. I can't stay away from you. You're mine."

Bella's mind felt numb, and she couldn't remember why she'd been afraid of him. He was beautiful, tall and pale and thin, with a shock of wild russet hair. It was his eyes, though, that were the most striking thing about him. They were a deep amber, with flecks of gold that sparkled in the sun.

Stooping, he scooped Bella up in his arms like she weighed nothing, and began walking towards the forest. "I'm bringing you home, my Bella."

"Yes," she murmured complacently. "Home."


	18. Chapter 18

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #14  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):Edward and Jasper  
Rating:M  
Word Count:474

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

Edward looked up from the bin of albums he was organizing, and quickly averted his gaze when he saw who'd walked in.

"Hey, um, Edward, right?" Jasper hadn't expected to see his geeky classmate working at the rundown little record store. But then, he supposed it made sense. All of the cool kids worked at the mall, at the Gap or Abercrombie.

Keeping his face neutral, Edward replied, "Yeah. Can I help you find something?"

"Actually, I just came in to look around a little, but...since I'm here, I'm sorry for the way the guys treated you this afternoon, man. It's that herd mentality, you know? They didn't mean anything by it."

Edward froze, not knowing what to say. He wanted to tell Jasper where he could shove his apology, tell him to fuck off and go find his homophobic, asshole friends. Instead, he remarked bitterly, "You didn't say anything when it happened. Why now? Embarrassed because you didn't expect to have to face me?"

Jasper gave him an appraising look. "No, actually. I guess I was too shocked to say anything. Most of them are good guys, but Mike, he can be a jerk. When he started calling you a fag, I guess the others just...went along with it."

Edward stared hard at Jasper. "Good guys? They're the same guys who've given me shit all my life about the color of my hair, the clothes I wear, the fact that I like to play video games and read instead play football and get drunk. Being gay is just the icing on the cake—one more thing for them to harass me about. What would you know about any of that, huh?"

Jasper stared right back. "Well, it's true that I don't know what's like to have red hair and I'm not much for video games, but I do know what it's like to be gay. Today was the first time I'd heard such..._ugliness_ from people I thought were my friends, though."

Shock was plain on Edward's face. "Do—do they know?"

Shaking his head, Jasper replied quietly. "No. Nobody does. Well, except you, now."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you worried I'll run and tell everyone?"

"Will you?"

Edward looked appalled. "No! Of course not. Coming out is your decision. I wouldn't do that to anyone."

Jasper looked imploringly at Edward. "How.. how did you...?"

Edward shrugged. "I didn't want to hide such a big part of myself. I figured my real friends wouldn't be bothered by it."

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I could, um, use a real friend."

Edward grinned. "Real friends are good to have. I can use another, too."

…

**Please review-I love to hear your thoughts:)**


	19. Chapter 19

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #12  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):Edward and Garrett  
Rating:M  
Word Count:419

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

I raced down the crowded subway steps, deftly maneuvering around the hordes of people all trying to get downstairs and cram themselves into the already crowded train that sat at the platform. Just as I was about to jump into the car, the doors closed. As I stood there cursing, I looked into the car and stepped back in shock. The man standing just inside the doors stared back at me, eyes wide but unreadable. I felt frozen, unsure of what to think or do, and then the doors slid open for a moment and he pushed his way out onto the platform.

"Edward?"

I kept my expression neutral, not wanting him to know how my heart was hammering in my chest. "Garrett. What brings you here?"

He smiled cautiously. "I live here. Just relocated, actually."

I hated the way he still could make my heart pound, my whole body flush with desire. "Oh...well, it was good running into you. Take care."

I started to move down the platform, hoping he wouldn't follow, reminding myself that what I had now was worth far more than anything we'd ever had.

When he spoke, he sounded defeated. "Please, Edward. Don't...don't just walk away."

I was shaking with all the conflicting emotions churning inside me. _He'd_ been the one to walk away; now he was asking me not to?

I stopped, not turning around, and I could feel him right behind me. "Can we talk, Edward? I'm sorry about the way things ended—ˮ

"The way things ended? You mean the way _you_ ended _us_. All because I wasn't ready to come out. Well, I'm out now, and with someone who loved me enough to be patient, who waited for me to be comfortable with coming out. I don't think we have anything to talk about, Garrett. Good-bye."

I strode away, anger and guilt making my legs feel weak. I glanced behind me to see him still standing where I'd left him.

I hated him for turning my world upside down in the space of a few minutes. I had a good man who loved me, and whom I loved. Nothing would make me jeopardize that.

With shaking hands I pulled out my phone and dialed. "Hi, Jas, it's me. I'm on my way...yeah...I just wanted to call and say I love you. So much. Okay, see you soon."

Pocketing my phone I stepped into the subway car, eager to get home to my future and forget my past.

…

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review:)**


	20. Chapter 20

The Twilight Twenty-Five

thetwilight25 dot com

Prompt: #17  
Pen Name: eternallyedward  
Pairing/Character(s):  
Rating:M  
Word Count:492

Photo prompts can be found here:  
thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts

**...**

Bella was new in town, so when Alice Cullen had invited her to go roller skating with her group of friends, she accepted the invitation, despite her trepidation. Alice had been quick to befriend her, and Bella didn't want to seem standoffish.

Waiting at the rental counter, Bella's nervousness was apparent to Alice. "Don't worry, my brother's coming tonight; he'll help you. You'll pick it up in no time."

Bella smiled, grateful for Alice's friendship and kindness, but certain that the only thing that would be getting picked up would be her, off of the floor. Her worrying was interrupted by Alice's shout of "Edward! Come and meet Bella."

She looked up and saw a tall, handsome young man walking towards them. _Oh, great,_ she thought_. I get to make a fool of myself in front of Mr. Hottie._

"Hey, Bella. Alice has told me a lot about you. So, you need a little help tonight?" Edward's lopsided grin made Bella's cheeks flush and her heart pound.

"Um, probably more like a _lot_ of help. Look, you don't have to do this—ˮ

Edward grabbed Bella's skates from the clerk and motioned her over to an empty bench. "No, I don't have to. I want to. If you want me to, of course," he quickly amended.

Bella slipped off her sneakers, and Edward knelt in front of her and slipped the skates on her feet. He began lacing one up, smiling up at her. "If you'd rather go around by yourself and hang onto the the rail—ˮ

"No!" Bella interrupted him. "I mean, if you don't mind..."

"I don't. In fact, it's my pleasure." Edward finished lacing her skates, then put on his own and stood, holding out his hand. Bella took it and got to her feet, wobbling a little.

Edward smiled down at her. "Just hold on to me, okay? If you feel like you're going to fall, grab my arm—you won't take me down."

Embarrassed that Alice's hot brother was stuck babysitting her, yet thrilled to be practically in his arms, Bella rambled out a thank you.

"I really appreciate you doing this. I'm sure you have better things you could be doing on a Friday night."

Edward looked thoughtful, then a playful grin lit up his face. "Actually, I do."

Crestfallen, Bella mumbled, "You should go, then. I'll be okay."

Smiling, Edward leaned down to look earnestly into her eyes. "Hey. I meant with you, Bella. Let's do a few laps to keep Alice happy, then, um, maybe we could get out of here? We could go to the diner, or maybe catch a movie..."

A thrill shot through Bella at the thought of being alone with Edward. "Yes," she whispered. "I'd like that."

"Okay, then. Now, hang on to me. I want you walking out of here with me, not going out on crutches."

Bella laughed and hung on for dear life.

…

**Thanks for reading-I'd love to hear what you think:)**


End file.
